28 days
by jessiemissesjazmine
Summary: Chapters,6,7, 8, 9, 10,11,12,13 are up.
1. Chapter 1

**My story on Flight 29 Down**

**Once there was a girl that lived in Frankfort,Indiana. Her name was Jessie. Jessie had a brother named Aaron. One day Jessie and Aaron we're at school. Their parents were at home sleeping. It was storming really bad. Then a tornado came down. The tornado sirens went off. Jessie's and Aarons school went to the boy's gym locker room, and bathrooms. Their parents didn't hear them. 10 minutes later the tornado was gone. Nobody got hurt. 10 minutes later Jessie and Aaron went home. They saw the ambulance there by their house. They ran. Jessie saw the paramedics cover their parents body's with a white sheet.**

**''Are they okay?''Jessie said**

**''No,I'm sorry. They didn't live!'' Jessie and Aaron started to cry. Jessie and Aaron got what was left their stuff. Jessie found some of her clothes,pictures of her and her friends,Aimee,Cathy,and Cassandra. She found a poster of a cat and her beanie babies collection. Aaron found some of his cars and clothes. Jessie found a suitcase. They put their stuff in there. Jessie and Aaron stayed at a shelter. She couldn't't take it there anymore. So she called her Uncle Ryan Sea crest.**

**''Hello?''**

**"Uncle Ryan?''**

**''Yeah?''**

**"My parents died today in a tornado. Aaron and I have no where else to live! Can we live with you?''**

**''Yeah,I have 2 bedrooms. I'll pick you up when I get to Frankfort. Alright?''**

**"Okay. Bye.''**

**''Bye!'' They hung up. A day later Ryan picked up Jessie and Aaron at the shelter. They went to the airport and got on a plane. Jessie fell asleep. 6 hours later they got to L.A. They got to Ryan's house. Ryan showed them their rooms. Jessie hung pictures and posters on her wall. Ryan made dinner. 1 hour later they ate.**

**"Guys I called you're school. You're going to be starting in a couple of days. So you need to be ready.''Ryan said**

**''Okay. Are we at the same school?''Jessie said**

**''Yeah it's called Hartwell. There's a elementary school,middle school,and high school. You'll be going to the high school right Jessie?''**

**"Yeah,I'm in 9th grade.''Jessie said**

**''Okay. You'll be riding the bus to school.''**

**''Okay!'' So they got done eating. They went to Wal-mart and got school supplies,clothes. They checked out and went home. Jessie took a shower and brushed her teeth. 2 days later she and Aaron went to school. They got on a bus. Aaron sat up front where the seat belts were. A guy named Jackson sat by Jessie.**

**''Was anybody sitting here?''**

**"My brother was,but he had to sit up front.''**

**''Are you new here?''**

**''Yeah, we moved here from Indiana. My parents died 2 days ago in a tornado!''**

**''Oh I'm sorry. I'm Jackson.''**

**''I'm Jessie.'' 5 minutes later they got to school. Jessie took Aaron to his class. Jessie got her school schedule. She went to her locker. Jackson and a girl named Melissa came to her.**

**''Hi Jessie. This is my friend Melissa. Melissa this is Jessie. Jessie. Melissa.''**

**''Hi Jessie.''**

**''Hi Melissa. Can one of you help me with my locker?''**

**''Yeah, what's you're number?''Melissa said**

**''12-32-06.''**

**''There you go!''**

**''Thanks.''**

**"Hey you wanna sit with us at lunch?''Jackson said **

**''Sure!''**

**''What class do you go to first?'' Melissa said**

**''Social Studies.''**

**''I have Social Studies too. We'll walk together!''Melissa said.**

**''Okay.''Jessie grabbed her Social Studies book. And went to class. 2 hours later:It was time for lunch. Jessie went to her locker. Jackson and Melissa came to her locker.**

**''Hey Jessie!''Melissa said. Then Melissa's friend came to them.**

**''Hey Mel.''Nathan said**

**''Hey Nathan. This is Jessie. She moved here from Indiana. Jessie this is my friend Nathan. Nathan this is Jessie.''**

**''Hi!''Jessie said**

**''Hey!'' So they went to lunch. 30 mins. later lunch was over. Jessie went to her locker. Melissa came to her.**

**''Hey Jessie. Some of our friends and other students are going to Palau. I talked to Abby the person was in charge. She said that there was one more spot on the small plane we're going on. Since you were new I thought you would wanna go!''**

**''Are you serious! I would love to go to Palau!''Jessie yelled**

**''Great! I got a permission slip and a what to bring list. You just have to have you're parents or guardian to sign it!''**

**"Thanks Melissa!'' 4 hours later school was over. Jessie and Aaron went on the bus. Aaron went up front. Jackson sat with her.**

**"Hey Jessie!''**

**''Hi Jackson. Melissa invited me to Palau. She told me you we're going too and yeah!''**

**''So are you going?''**

**''Well yeah!'' So Jessie,Aaron and Jackson got off. They went home. Aaron went inside.**

**"Why are you so happy?''Ryan said**

**''Because a girl named Melissa and her friends invite me to go to Palau with them.''**

**''You wanna go!''**

**"Yeah!'' Ryan signed the permission slip. Jessie went inside and got packed. A day later Jessie and Aaron went to school. She took the slip to the counselor. She went to her locker. Jackson,Melissa and Nathan came to her.**

**"Hey can you go?''Melissa said**

**''Yeah I already turned it in.''**

**''Okay!''**

**''So when do we go?''**

**''In a couple weeks. We get our shots first then we get on the small plane.''Nathan explained.**

**"Oh,who's all going on the small plane?''**

**''Us,Taylor,Daley and her stepbrother Lex,Eric,Jory,Ian and Abby.''**

**"Cool!''So Jessie had a good day at school. Jessie and Aaron went home.**


	2. Day 1

**2 weeks later it was time to go to Palau. Jessie was getting ready. Melissa and Jackson were on there way to pick Jessie up. Jessie grabbed her bags and her food she bought and took it outside. Aaron and Ryan were outside helping her. Ryan and Aaron hugged her. **

**''Bye Jessie I'll miss you!''Aaron said. He started to cry. **

**''I'll miss you too!'' Jackson and Melissa came. They loaded the car and headed to the airport. They loaded their bags,and got on the plane. The plane engines started. Everybody was having a great time. Jessie and Jackson were listening to music. Everybody else was squirting water on people. Then all the sudden a lighting bult hit the plane wing. They we're going down. 2 mins later everything stopped. Nathan went to the captain.**

**''Are we in Palau?''**

**''Kid looks like a change of plans.'' Nathan went to the back of the plane. Jessie,Jackson and Melissa went to. ''Where are we?''Melissa said**

**''Let's go look around.''Daley said. Then everybody got into a group.**

**"Look I aint no camp counseler!''Captain Russell said. Taylor walked in.**

**"Yeah you ain't much of a pilot either!''**

**"Hey I saved us!''**

**''So where are we?''Melissa said**

**''To be honest..I don't know.''**

**''What!''Taylor yelled. They started to yell at him. **

**''Hey wow,wow...easy.''**

**''We're not going to be here long right?''**

**"Look the storm came out of no where. I tried to get around it but I couldn't.''**

**''And the radio doesn't work!''Daley said**

**''It works but it has to be hooked up to a different radio. It isn't.''**

**"Isn't there a such thing as a homy beakin?''Nathan said**

**''What's that?''Jessie said**

**''It tells the pilot exacly where they are.''**

**''That's great!''Daley said**

**''Yeah but we don't have one!''**

**''Are you even a pilot?''Eric said**

**''Look I'm going to look inland.'' Nathan got up.**

**''No way bad idea!''**

**"Why there might be a restort back there and we're sitting here doing nothing!''**

**''Really I hope there's a Starbucks and a Burger King!''Jessie blurted.**

**"We need to know what's on the island.''**

**''I'll go with him!''Jory said**

**''Yeah me too!''Ian said**

**''Yeah. I'll go to. We'll be safe in a group!''Abby said. So they got packed and left. Jessie was listening to music. Lex came to her.**

**''Hey Jessie can I talk to you?'' Jessie paused her music.**

**"Yeah, what about?''**

**''The plane. There's alot of stuff we could use to survive. The tide is coming in and if the tide comes in the plane goes!''**

**''Oh so what can we do?''**

**''I don't know but we have to tell the others!'' **

**''Okay.''Lex left. He went to the others. They we're arguing.**

**''Guys I need to tell you something!'' They ignored him. Jessie came to them and stabbed a stick in the sand. "Okay? Scary!''Taylor said**

**''Lex has something to say!''**

**''Sorry for interupting but there's some stuff on the plane we could use. Like tools,fuel and many other things on board. And we can use it for like a marker to be seen from the air. The searchers will see it,before they see us!''**

**"What's you're point Lex?''Daley said**

**''The tide is coming in which means!''**

**"When the tide comes in the plane floats away.''Nathan explained.**

**''So what should we do? Save the plane?''Jessie said**

**''Okay, Jessie,Taylor,Melissa and I will go unload the plane. You guys go get rope or something!''Daley said. 20 mins later the boys got vines. The connected it to the plane. Daley came with the ropes. They were ready to pull.**

**''Stop! It's too heavy.'' Jessie yelled**

**''Jessie we can't hang on.''Daley said**

**"Wait!''**

**''For what?''Jackson said. A wave came in. Jessie pointed to it.**

**''For that!...PULL!''She said. They pulled. 2 mins. later the plane was on higher ground. Everybody went to go sit down. **

**''Well that was a total waste!''Taylor said**

**''Saving the plane was a total waste?''Jessie said. She gave her a nasty look.**

**''Well yeah, it's not like we're going to be here long right?''**

**''I don't know won't you ask them!''Jackson said. The captain and the others came back. **

**''There's no restort back there!''The captain said. 2 hours later: The captain and the others were going back inland. Everybody was talking to the captain. The other 3 were packing.**

**''This is wrong we should stay together.''Nathan said**

**''Like I said before if were going to be here long we need to know what's on the island.''**

**''How long is it going to take?''Taylor asked**

**"Don't know. Covering this place is going to take days!''**

**''Wow,wow. Days? What if a rescue plane shows up and you guys are out there lost someplace!''Jessie said**

**''Then we look for them.'' Daley said**

**"Look kids I don't wanna scare you but we're so far off cource no plane,or rescue ship would be coming.''**

**''I thought you didn't wanna scare us!''Eric said**

**''We gotta do something before the food runs out and we begin to go starving!''**

**''Okay more scarring going on!''Jessie said. The others left.**

**"Okay first thing we need to do is start a signal fire. That will give us heat,light-''**

**''Wow light? We're not going to be here when it's dark are we?''Taylor said**

**''Well fire is important but if we're going to be staying the night we're going to have to make camp some place safe.''Daley said**

**''Didn't you hear me? I'm not spending the night!''Taylor left. **

**"Eric won't you go collect firewood.''Nathan said**

**''I'll be glad too!''He said**

**"Lex come with me to find a camp site.''Daley said**

**''I'll get the fire started.''Nathan said**

**''I'll help!''Melissa said**

**"Yeah I'll help too!''Jackson said. They collected firewood. Nathan got a stick and some hay like stuff. He started rubbing it on a tree part.**

**''Do we have matches?''Melissa said**

**''We have friction. You rub this stick until it makes smoke.''**

**''That works?''Jackson said**

**''Yeah,but you might wanna look in the gear just incase you find something else.''**

**''Something else like matches?''Jackson said **

**"I'll go find them.''Melissa said. She looked and dumped stuff everywhere. She looked in a fish box. She found them. Eric came. "I have looked through all the gear and found the only set of matches!''**

**''Great,we should celerbrate!''He grabbed water from the cooler and left.**

**"Hey Eric you can't take that!'' She ran up to him. "Eric you can't take the drinking water!''**

**"I'm going to drink isn't that what it's for?''**

**"Yeah,but-.''**

**''You don't have to do everything that people tell you to do. You sound like a old grandma!''**

**''Haha funny!''**

**''You won't even go swimming!''**

**''Yeah so!'' Taylor came to them.**

**"What's going on?''**

**''Melissa is afraid to go swimming!''**

**''Am not!''**

**''Go swimming and prove that you are fun!''**

**''Fine!'' Melissa took off her shoes and socks and went in the water. Nathan came to them. Melissa ran to them. ''Nathan,you got to go in the water. It's soo warm!'' **

**''I will as soon as we get the fire started. Hey did you find any of those matches?''**

**''Uhh-oh the partys over!''Eric said. Taylor and Eric walked away. Melissa looked in her pocket and pulled out wet matches. ''There's more right?''Nathan said**

**"No,Nathan this is it!''Jessie showed up.**

**''So you're telling me you ruined our only matches? I thought we could all rely on you! Man!'' He left. Jessie went in the plane. Melissa came in.**

**''I'm such a loser!''**

**''Why did Nathan tell you that?...Mel. You might be trying a little too hard!''**

**''Will you help him with the fire?'' They went to Nathan.**

**"We wanna help!''Melissa said**

**''I got it pretty hot.-''**

**"Nathan I got a better way to start the fire.''**

**"Hurry!'' Melissa went to the beach. Jessie got done and went to her.**

**"I'm sorry Nathan yelled at you!''Jessie said**

**''You don't have to apoligize for him.''**

**"All you have to do is believe in yourselve. And if Nathan has a problem with that that's his fault...So you wanna go back to camp?'' They went back to camp. Then Daley and Lex showed up.**

**"We need fire now!''Daley yelled**

**''And now it's important?''Nathan said**

**''Yeah,sorta!'' Lex said. Daley turned her leg. There were leeches on the back.**

**''EWW!''Taylor yelled**

**"We need fire to burn them off.''Lex said. Jessie called Lex over.**

**''Can those things do any damage?''**

**''No,there no poisonouis. Just blood thirsty!''**

**''GUYS hurry!''Daley said. They tried to get the fire started. They took a break.**

**''I'm sorry this is all my fault!''Melissa said. Nathan went to her.**

**''Hey no it's not. I thought I knew what I was doing but I guess not. I'm sorry Mel.''**

**''Really sweet but I'm still getting my blood sucked!''**

**''So what do we do? It's getting dark and Daley needs a transfusion!''Eric said. Jessie got up.**

**"Are you ready to listen to somebody else now?''Jessie said to Nathan.**

**''Good choice!'' She pulled out a lighter. Everybody's jaw opened. She litted the firewood. She walked away from it. ''Let's face it we're all stuck at the same party.'' She gave the lighter to Jackson. 5 mins. later Lex took a stick and caught it on fire. ''Okay this shouldn't hurt!'' He put the stick on the leech one fell off. Taylor was watching the whole thing.**

**''That is soo nasty!''She said. Jessie was at the beach. Nathan came to her. They looked at eachother and smiled. Nathan left and went to Daley.**

**''Hey did you find a campsite?''**

**"Yeah,unless people wanna sleep on damp ground with the leeches. Why do you care?''**

**''Rather we like it or not we're spending the night!'' It got dark. Everybody went into one tent. It started to storm. Jessie was folding her clothes. Taylor was holding a medal flashlight.**

**''I wouldn't hold that if I were you!''Daley said**

**''Why not?''**

**''Because-''**

**"Because it's medal and it's lighting out. One shock and fried!''Jessie said**

**''Are you some kind of mind reader?''Daley said**

**''Yeah. Why you jealous!!! Don't be.''Melissa laughed**

**"What's building up out there?''Nathan said''Nice camp site Daley out!''**

**"Well at least it got your leeches off!''Melissa said**

**''Okay enough of the leeches.''Jessie said**

**''There's no room!''Eric said**

**''You know all this stuff should be in the plane. But Daley wanted it in here!''Nathan complained.**

**"I thought there were 2 tents?''Jessie said**

**"There is.. We havn't put the other one up yet!''Melissa said**

**''We had all day didn't we?''**

**"We're to busy getting the fire started!''Daley**

**Then it thundered. ''Thanks Daley. This spot feels real protective!''Jessie said**

**''Thanks Nathan. You got Jessie blaming me!''Daley said. Then it thunder again. Melissa and Taylor screamed. "Don't show weakness. Or the guys will walk all over you.''Daley said**

**"Don't show weakness. Or Daley will walk all over you. She's soo selfish!''Nathan said. Jessie and Jackson rolled their eyes. Daley and Nathan started to fight.**

**''Guys enough! Go to sleep!''Jessie said. So they went to bed. Jessie stayed up. 3 hours later she went to bed. She heard arguing again! Everybody was up.**

**''People shut-up before I shoot webs in you're faces!''**

**''Serouisly!''Taylor yelled.**

**Everybody went to bed. Jessie stayed up for a another hour. 2 hours later: She went back to sleep.**


	3. Day 2

**Day 2 morning **

**Everybody got up. Daley and Nathan were arguing again.**

**''Guys enough already!'' Jackson yelled**

**"You people sound like my parents!''Eric said**

**''We're trying to do what's best.''Daley said**

**''Yelling and arguing isn't a best way to solve it.''Jessie said**

**''We don't know how long were going to be stuck here. So we need a leader. I'm class president so I should be the one!''Daley said**

**''This is school! You maybe we should have another election for leader!''Nathan said**

**''Yeah right!''**

**''No I'm serouis we'll vote and see's who's the logical one to be leader!''**

**''I don't go to your school I didn't vote.''Lex said**

**''I forgot to vote!''Taylor said**

**''I wasn't at you're guy's school to vote!''Jessie said**

**''There you go!''Nathan said. Daley and Nathan shook on it. Everybody left. Jessie and Nathan were putting the other tent up.**

**"I'm going to look for fruit.''Nathan said**

**''Okay? I'll come with you!''**

**''No it's okay.''**

**''Maybe you shouldn't go alone!'' Jessie went to the plane.**

**''Hey Jessie will you come with me to get fire wood?''Jackson said**

**"Yeah..sure.'' They went in the woods. Jessie was worried about Nathan. Then they heard a voice. They ran near it. It was Nathan. ''What are you doing?''Jessie said**

**''I'm trying to get coconuts!''**

**''Why? There's fruit on the ground! And on smaller trees!''Jackson said**

**''Oh..yeah!'' They went back to camp. 2 hours later: They got in a group. Melissa was in charge of the voting thing.**

**''Okay,before we vote. Daley and Nathan wanna make their case. And first up is Daley.''Daley got up. Melissa sat down.**

**''Okay,as we all know we're in a bad situation. We have no clue when rescue is going to come. So we have to be organized. And I can do it. I started my rashing plan. I took an enventouring of all the food and water. Most of the food is dry,but it has plenty of caleries. And if we stick to the rashings the food and water will last a long time.'' Jessie raised her hand.**

**''Did you say you put the water and food seperatly?''**

**"Yeah!''**

**''And it's dried food!''**

**"Yeah,that's what I said.''**

**''Did you figure that you had to add the water to the food before you eat it?''**

**"...Well that's a good point!'' Taylor stood up.**

**''And what are you going to do about people blaming other people for things they didn't do?''She yelled. Melissa stood up. ''But you did do it!''**

**''No I didn't!''**

**''What happend?''Lex said **

**''Taylor wasted the battery to the video camera. Now we can't make video diary's!''**

**''You guys are making video diary's?''Jessie said**

**"But I need the camera I've got B.O baby!''Taylor said**

**''Body odor?''Jessie said**

**''Just talk to Lex!''Jackson said**

**"Lex?''Daley said**

**''Yeah, show them.'' He pulled out a big thing. Jessie relized what it was.**

**"Isn't that a battery charger?''**

**''Yeah how did you know?''**

**''My dad had like 2 of them. We used to charge lanterns whenever we went camping or someplace.''**

**"Great. Do you know how to work it?''Nathan said**

**"Yeah,all you have to do is put in the sun. And it will charge itself!''**

**''Okay. Is it my turn?''Nathan said**

**''Yeah,go!''Daley said**

**''I'm sure Daley worked really hard on her rashing. But I found more fruit in the jungle,more then we would ever need.'' **

**"So where is it?''Taylor said**

**''Well I havn't got it yet.''**

**"Okay let's vote.''Melissa said. She handed out paper. Everybody voted. Jessie collected the votes and gave them to Melissa. Melissa was ready to announce the leader.**

**''Do we have a leader?''Taylor said**

**''I thing so!''**

**''You think so? Who won?''Nathan said**

**''Okay, 2 votes for...nobody. 1 vote for Daley and one vote for Nathan!''**

**''What? I don't get it. Four people didn't vote.''Daley said**

**''But they did...they voted for Jackson.''**

**"But he didn't even run!''Daley said. Jackson jumped down from the plane.**

**"Save it I don't want the job!''He said. Jackson left.**

**''Who voted for him?''Daley yelled. She looked at Lex.''Lex you better been the one that didn't vote!'' Lex gave a smurky look.''Lex,people...We're in trouble here. While Jackson was all mad. I figured-'' She opened the toat."Wow!''**

**''What's the matter?''Lex said**

**"Somebody took 6 bottles of water!''**

**''But the toat was full...''Melissa and Jessie said**

**''Who took the water?'' They started to argue.**

**''Guys,that's like alot of water...we're not going to be here long right!''Taylor said**

**''How much time until the water is gone?''Jessie said**

**''Well I was thinking we should drink 2 pints!''**

**"That's not enough! Everybody should drink 4**

**pints!''Lex said **

**"C'mon people this is serouis!**

**''Okay whoever took it. Just fess up!'' Nathan said. Nobody said a word. They left. Jessie was looking around. She found foot prints. She followed them. She saw Taylor washing her hair.**

**"TAYLOR! What are you doing!''**

**''Washing my hair.''**

**''We need this water! Did you take all of it?''**

**''No I took one. Eric took the rest!'' Jessie ran to Eric.**

**''Eric,where is it?''**

**"Where's what?''**

**"The water! Taylor told me you took it.''**

**''I was going to bring it back,but Lex was snooping around in the plane.''**

**''Why did you take the water in the first place?''**

**''Because,Daley was briding us some water for votes.''**

**''Okay,I got an idea. We go find fresh water!''**

**"What?''**

**''Just c'mon!'' They ran in the jungle. 2 hours later:**

**"We been walking for hours. Where are we?''**

**''Daley showed me after she got munched by the leeches!''**

**''What! I don't wanna get my blood sucked!''**

**''Well Lex told Daley the reason why the leeches we're here because the ground was damp. So there has to be water coming from somewhere.'' So they started walking again.**

**''There's no rivers,no streams. Where's the water at?''Jessie said**

**''I don't know. Maybe it's underground.''Eric said**

**''Underground?'' Jessie took a shovel and started digging.**

**''You're serouis? You're digging a hole like the movie ''HOLE'S''**

**''Well I thought we just dug a little-'' Then water filled up. Eric crawled over to Jessie.**

**''Look it's filling up!''Jessie smiled.**

**''Is it any good?''**

**''I don't know...try it.''**

**''No,you try it!'' Jessie cupped her hands and dumped them in the water. She tried it and smiled. They grabbed jugs and lugged the water. They went back to camp. They ran to Nathan,Jackson and Taylor. They poured water on Nathan and Taylor. Taylor screamed. **

**''We found water! There's a underground spring in the jungle!''Jessie yelled**

**''So I can wash my hair now!''Taylor said**

**''You could wash a dog if there was one on the island!''Jessie teased. They went to the ocean and started a water fight. 2 hours later: Melissa and Lex was boiling and filtering the water. They put it bottles. They went to the plane. Taylor took a drink. She spit it back out. ''Why is it hot?''She said**

**''Because,you have to boil it and filter it to make sure it's safe.''Melissa explained.**

**''And there's no ice machine...So hahaha!''Jessie teased. Nathan laughed. **

**''So does this mean we have another vote on who's leader?''Daley asked. Jackson stood up. He had a paper.**

**''After talking to Melissa. I'm going to give this a shot. It's kinda obvouis that staying alive is going to take alot of work...So I think we should do what's best...Daley is in charge of scheduling food and water. Nathan is in charge of picking fruit,Melissa making the fire with Jessie's lighter. Jessie and Eric job is lugging/filtering/and boiling water. Taylor,you have to keep the battery's charged.''**

**"What about you?''Eric said**

**''Making sure it all gets done!''**

**"Doesn't Lex get a job?''Taylor said**

**"Yeah,his job is too..help us ways to get by.'' Jessie stared at Lex. He stood on the toat.**

**''We have no clue when rescue is going to come. But I'm really sure that we all wanna go home. I borrowed Jessie's Ipod.'' He played "Home"By Chris Daughtry. It was time for dinner. Daley made Mac and Cheese. They ate. Everybody got done.**

**''That was the biggest meal I ever had!''**

**''Psssh!''Jessie said**

**''Who wants seconds?''He said**

**''Nobody gets anymore food till tomorrow!''Daley yelled**

**''I'm starving!''**

**''No,you're hungery. When we run out of food then you'll be starving!''**

**''And how long is that?''Nathan said**

**''Well I was thinking about 3 days.'' Then they started to argue. Jackson stood up.**

**''OKAY...Timeout. Either we hunt for more food. Or we starve...Tomorrow we hunt!'' Lex gave him,his spear. Everybody went to the fire pit.**

**"It's quiet here...''Taylor said**

**''Yeah,No music,No voices being heard...TALK...Or put on some music!''Jessie said. Nathan laughed.**

**''Get you're I-pod out!''Melissa yelled.**

**''STOP screaming.''Jessie teased. Melissa laughed.**

**''You all stop screaming!''Daley said**

**"Yeah,Melissa. Or it's gonna turn into a fight!''Jessie teased.''I'm going to put on my Spider-man pajama's. Okay...'' Jessie went in the tent. She had her Spider-man pajama's and a Santa Claus hat on. She went back out. Lex,Jackson,Melissa,Taylor and Eric started busting out laughing. "What's up with the Santa Claus hat?'' Daley said**

**''Don't know. Why you jealous?''**

**''Why do you think I'm always jealous of you?''**

**"Because...I'm just playing...jeesh...You can't take a joke!'' It was getting dark. Everybody went in the tent.**

**"Are you people going to bed? Cause I'm not. Spiderman never sleeps.'' Melissa smiled.**

**''Who gave you the name Spiderman?''Daley said**

**''My BFFL's Aimee,Cathy and Cassandra.''**

**''Well anyways. Spiderman is going to be tired.''Nathan said**

**''It's not like I did it before.''**

**''I miss my parents.''Eric said**

**''I miss my Uncle and my brother.''Jessie said**

**''What about your parents?''Daley said**

**"I miss them too. But I never get to see them anymore,because they died in a tornado like a month ago. That's why I moved with my uncle.''**

**''Who's your uncle?''Nathan said**

**''You should know...He's the host of American Idol.''**

**''Ryan Seacrest?''**

**''Yeah.''**

**''How are you guys related?''Melissa said**

**''He's my mom's brother.'' Everybody went to bed. Jessie stayed up for a while. 3 hours later she went to bed.**


	4. Day 3

**Day 3 morning **

**it was morning. Everybody was up and eating. Jessie was still sleeping.**

**''Jessh... Jessie must be really tired.''Nathan said**

**''Well yeah, she stayed up all night.''Taylor said**

**''She needs to go to bed when we do so she doesn't miss breakfast.''Daley said**

**''Do you want me to wake her up?''Melissa said**

**"Just let her sleep.''Jackson said. So it was the afternoon. Jessie woke up. She came out of the tent,with her blanket.**

**''Well hi!''Nathan said**

**''Sup?''**

**''Do you want anything to eat?''Daley said**

**''I don't care.'' Daley gave her a banana. Jessie sat down.**

**''Still tired?''Jackson said**

**''Yeah.''**

**''Well that's what you get for staying up all night!''**

**''Yep!''**

**''Don't you think you should go to bed when we do so you don't miss breakfast?''Daley said**

**''No.''**

**"Do you fall asleep in school?''Melissa asked**

**''Yeah.'' **

**''Get in trouble?''Eric said**

**''Yeah.''**

**"Get grounded?''**

**''Yeah.''**

**''Do you care if you get grounded?''Jackson said**

**''No,because I get grounded everyweek. So I'm used to it.'' They laughed. Nathan,Daley, and Lex went to go pick fruit. Melissa helped Taylor with the battery charger. Jackson was trying to fish. Jessie and Eric were at the pit doing their water job.**

**Jessie lugged water. She went back to camp. She went to Eric.**

**''Okay,Eric filter the water.''**

**''Can you help me?''**

**''It's not that hard. You filter it first then you boil it. So get started.'' Jessie went back to the wail. She lugged water and went back to camp.**

**''Dude your suppose to be doing the water. Not laying around doing nothing!''**

**''Sorry,but I need help!''**

**''You lug water and I'll do the boiling and filtering.'' Eric got up and picked up jugs. He went to the wail. He lugged water then came back. "Ouch!'' He said. He hopped to Jessie.**

**''What happend?''**

**"I stepped on something sharp!''**

**"I'll go get the first aid kit.''**

**''No it's okay. I can't let this stop me...We need water!''**

**''Don't be dum. I'll lug the water.'' She went back to the wail. 20 mins. later she came back.**

**''Hey how many bottles did you fill?''**

**"I was a suppose to fill bottles?''**

**''Eric that's kinda the whole point. You boil the water then filter then you put it bottles to cool!''**

**''Sorry it's just the pain!'' Jessie lugged more water. Taylor came to Eric and poured water on him. Eric got up and squirted back. Jessie came behind him. Eric turned around. She pushed him. 2 hours it was time for dinner. Jessie got Eric lugging water for faking a injury. Lex and Daley came in with fruit.**

**''We got banana's,pinapiya's and coconuts.''Lex said**

**"We come with food and a message!''Daley teased**

**''Really? what's the message?''Melissa asked**

**''Let's eat.''Lex said**

**''Wow that's some message. Where's Nathan?''Jessie asked**

**"He's coming...'' Eric came in.**

**"Wow it's like a Tropical Thanksgiving.'' Then Taylor and Nathan came.**

**''Wow we're going to get really sick if we eat all that fruit!''Taylor said. Jackson came with fish on hooks.**

**''Not a problem anymore..''**

**''Wow! You did it!''Melissa and Daley said.**

**''Yeah,Wow...Um who's going to clean that? Because I can't I'll puke!''Taylor said**

**''It's all taking care of!''Jessie smiled**

**''It is?''Melissa said**

**"Yeah, Eric was just telling me,he would love to clean fish guts!''**

**''He did?''Lex said**

**"This Eric?''Melissa said**

**''Yeah,unless you have some kinda of injury thats gonna stop it.''**

**''No it's okay...I can do it.'' Eric cleaned the fish. Jackson fried it and passed it out. He went to Jessie. She didn't take any. ''Jessie do you want any fish?''**

**''No. I'll gag then die.'' He laughed.**

**"This is gross.''Eric said. Then he belched.**

**''That was the best meal I've ever had!''Daley said**

**''What about the coconuts Jackson?''Eric said**

**''I'm working on it.'' Then he got it opened. Lex went to him.**

**''You gotta crack that open. I'll work on it.''**

**''Thankyou!''**

**"I havn't done it yet.''**

**''No...I'm mean the fishing clues. A friend.'' Jessie went by.**

**''Oh...Jessie. I found these in the tent. Daley said you a couple pair. Just hope you did loose the other pair.''**

**''Oh..I know where they are...Thanks.'' Lex turned to Jackson.**

**''Now what?''**

**''OH...Nevermind.''Lex left. Jackson starred at Jessie. She winked at him. Everybody got done eating.**

**"Jessie are you going to bed early?''Nathan said**

**''Nope.''**

**"What's up with you and staying up late?''Daley said**

**''I don't know...It's fun.'**

**''Don't you ever get tired?''Melissa said**

**''Well yeah, That's what sleeping during the day is for.'' Everybody laughed.**

**"What does your parents say about you staying up late?''Melissa said**

**''They tell me to go to bed. Then a hour later after they go to bed. I wake up and get on the computer and chat with Aimee. Then I go to bed at 6:00. Then I go to my bus stop at 7:00. Fall asleep on the bus and in all the morning classes. My teacher sends me to the office. My princabal yells at me and I yell back. He calls my parents and I get grounded for a week. My friends thinks it's funny and so do I.'' Jessie started laughing. She fell off her log. And she laughs even harder. Everybody started laughing with her.**

**"Stop laughing before you pee you're pants!''Eric said. Melissa laughed. A min. later she stopped.**

**''Are you okay?''Nathan said**

**''No,Yeah. I don't know but that was funny.'' Everybody went in the tent. They fell asleep. Jessie stayed up. 3 hours later: She went to sleep.**


	5. Day 4

**Day 4 morning **

**Everybody got up. They ate breakfast. They got done eating and done their jobs. Jessie and Eric were collecting firewood. Taylor was tanning herself. Daley and Melissa done laundry. Jackson and Nathan were cutting a log for firewood. Lex was fixing the radio. Taylor went up to Daley and Melissa.**

**"This is fuchsia. Be careful I don't want you to come to me faded pink.'' Taylor left. Daley looked around. She got up and went to Taylor.**

**"Taylor! Get up!''**

**''Why?''**

**''This is not a spa. I'm not you're staff!''**

**"Could you scooch over a little? Your blocking my sun.''**

**''Oh,yeah sure...Wait-stop Taylor. We're trying to survive here. What about that don't you get?''Everybody went to her. ''What's going on?''Eric said **

**''Nothing. And that's what going on over here. Taylor is doing nothing and we're all working our butts off.''Everybody sept. Daley and Melissa left.**

**''Well I had it. If she won't do her work. She won't get any food and water.''**

**''But I'll like die!''**

**''Then start being useful!'' They left and went to the pit. Jessie was already there. Taylor came in with a jug of water. "You happy? I'm gonna take a break. If that's okay with you?''**

**''Yeah,sure whatever.''**

**''Thank-you ooh...so very much.'' Taylor left.**

**''Well at least you got her to do a little something!''Jessie said**

**''A little? That's more than a little that's alot of water!''Daley said**

**''I lugged most of those!''**

**''Really how much did Taylor get?''Melissa said**

**"Including she just got? The water she just got!''**

**"What it took her 3 hours to get one jug of water?''Daley yelled. She ran. 2 hours later: Jackson,Jessie and Melissa was filtering and boiling the water. Taylor came in and started yelling.**

**''I won't do it...I just won't!''**

**''What!''Jackson yelled.**

**"Daley has no right to boss me around.'' Daley came**

**"Jackson you told me to get Taylor to work.'' Daley said**

**''I'm not going to dig a poopy pit!''**

**"We need a latreen. And you need to do some work. It's the perfect solution!''**

**''There's nothing perfect about it! You can't make me!''**

**"Okay..then you're food and water will be cut in half,until you do your fair share of work!''**

**''JACKSON!''Taylor yelled**

**''You said you would back me up!''Daley said**

**''Taylor just do some work okay!''Jackson yelled. **

**''GRRRRR!''She yelled. She dropped the shovel and left. **

**''WOW!''Jessie said. Jackson,Jessie and Melissa went to Lex and Nathan.**

**"What's up with the kite?''Jessie said**

**"It's a distress sign.''Lex explained **

**''Cool. Why is it not flying?''**

**''Because we havn't done it yet?''**

**''Who's going to fly it? Nathan?'' Nathan went to the right side.**

**''Shouldn't he go the other way?''Melissa said**

**''Ready...1...2...3!'' He pushed it in the air. It fell down.**

**"It's busted!''He said. Jessie and Jackson laughed.**

**"You have to launch it in the wind not against it!''Lex said. Nathan walked back.**

**''I knew that!''**

**''Yeah. Now you do!''Melissa said. Jessie smiled. **

**''Ready...GO!'' Nathan launched it. The kite flew. They smiled. Daley was in the shade. Taylor and Eric came to her. Taylor dropped the shovel.''Done!''She said**

**"Really?''**

**''Yeah. Check it out. Better yet, you should be the first one to use it!'' Everybody went to the latreen.**

**''Wow! Taylor you did a great job.''Daley said**

**''How do we use it?''Jessie asked**

**"I can make something to sit on. Just cover your eww with the sand!''Lex said**

**"Eww!''Melissa said. So everybody left. Jessie heard arguing. She went to the plane. Daley and Nathan fell to the ground. A bullet of fire hit the kite. It caught on fire. After the fire was out. Melissa and Lex picked it up. Jessie and Nathan were at the beach. Jessie was hold a orange flare gun. **

**''There was 2 flare guns. One wasn't loaded.''**

**''Then I'm guessing that was the other one huh?''**

**''Yeah.''**

**''Well it's done and over with. Nobody got hurt.''Jessie turned to Nathan''Just stop trying so hard..'' Jessie handed the flare gun to Nathan and left. The sun was going down. Everybody was at the pit.**

**"Jessie you're eyes look tired.''Daley said**

**''Wow really?''**

**''Yeah. You probaly don't care!''**

**''Nope...'' Jessie smiled**

**''Are you tired?''Jackson asked**

**"A little... I didn't go to bed like at 4:00..''**

**''What time is it?''Taylor said**

**''My watch says it's 7:30.''Eric said**

**''Wow really? My says that too...I didn't know deserted islands had time here...''Jessie said''So yeah.''**

**"So yeah.''Melissa teased. Everybody went in the tent.**

**''Poeple we need a radio!''Jessie said**

**''We have a radio!''Nathan said**

**''A radio that plays music!'' Everybody went to bed sept Jessie. 4 hours later she went to bed.**


	6. Day 5

**Day 5 morning **

**Everybody woke up. Jackson went to go fish. Lex was looking around in the water. He stepped on something.**

**''Ouch!'' He picked something up. **

**''Hey Jackson! Look.''**

**''What is it?''**

**''It's a clam or an oyster. Don't know which is which. But it's food.''**

**''It's not a whole lot to split 8 ways.''**

**"That's why there's a billion more.'' Jackson smiled. They took them to the pit..**

**''You want us to eat rocks?''Taylor said**

**''No,their oysters!''Daley said, Jackson cracked one and put in Taylor's face.**

**"Eww that's like eating burgers!''**

**''Are they safe?''Melissa said**

**''I think so...''**

**''You think so? Great poison burgers!''**

**"Lightly toxins...but it's not a big risk.''**

**''At home no way...Here I'm hungry.''Nathan said. Everybody lined up. Jackson was holding sticks.**

**''Short stick eats.''He said. He went to Jessie. She got a long. He went to Melissa. She got a long. He went to Taylor. She picked one and got a short. Her jaws opened. **

**"No way I'm not eating toxic snot!''**

**"Sorry that was the deal!''Daley said.**

**''Well I'm not going-.''Jackson gobbled it up. Eric's jaws opened.**

**''So how long till we know?''**

**"A couple hours I guess.''Lex said Everybody left. Nathan went to go collect fruit. Jessie came to him.**

**''What's up with you?''**

**''I got...I got a rash.''**

**''A rash! From what?''**

**''From wearing wet shorts...Please don't tell anybody!''**

**''Here give me the fruit...Go soak you're rash in salt water...Bye!'' 2 hours later: Nathan went to go sit down under the plane. Jessie came to him.**

**''NATHAN!''She yelled**

**"Dude don't do that!''**

**''Sorry! Daley wants you!''**

**''I'm dying here!''**

**"Don't show pain. She's not going to know about you're rash!'' They went to Daley.**

**''I can't believe we didn't think about this before. We can eat seedweed!''**

**''We can?''**

**''Yes,I learned it in oceanogerfy class. It will go perfect with the oysters.''**

**''Well I'm going to lug more water! Bye!''Jessie left. 2 hours later it was time for dinner.**

**''Well I'm alive so let's eat.''Jackson said. Jessie came and bent down.**

**"Wow it really does look like snot!'' Taylor and Lex came.**

**''But it's not!''Lex said**

**"That's what Jessie said. It's snot!'' **

**''Stop I had ton of oysters...Just think of them as little fish!'' Daley said**

**''Yeah..Little fish that are eaten alive!''Eric said**

**"What?''**

**"You have to eat raw oysters while their still alive or they might be bad!''Melissa explained.**

**"Like I wasn't grossed out enough!''**

**"Whatever I'm hungry!''Eric said. He ate an oyster. **

**"I don't think I'm desperate enough!''Jessie said. Jackson handed some to Melissa and Jessie. Jessie plugged her nose and ate one. She ate another one. Everybody was done eating. Jackson was making Taylor like the oysters.**

**"Okay...Now pretend this is...Sushi!''Jackson said**

**''Sushi? I love suchi!''**

**''So isn't suchi...just raw fish wrapped in seedweed?''Jessie asked**

**''Yeah!'' Jackson wrapped the sushi in seedweed and gave it to Taylor. She took a bite and smiled.**

**"SUSHI!''She said. They laughed''MMM!'' Everybody left. Jessie started to get stomach aches. She layed down in the plane. Daley came to her.**

**''Hey Jessie come with me to collect more oysters and seedweed. Who knew Taylor was going to love this stuff !'' "I'm not feeling so great!''**

**''You're probaly just tired from staying up too late!''**

**"No it's not that!''**

**''Yeah..sure.'' 4 hours later: It was time for dinner. Jessie was laying down in the plane.**

**''Where's Jessie?''Lex asked**

**''I don't know...I'll go find her!''Melissa said. Melissa went to the plane. **

**''Hey...Jessie wake up it's time for dinner...Jessie?'' She got closer...''JESSIE! GUYS get down here now!''She yelled. Everybody came. Jackson and Daley took her in the tent and layed her down. Eric,Taylor,Lex,Nathan and Melissa stayed outside. Jessie muttered. ' ''We need water!''Daley said. Jackson ran outside.**

**''We need water!'' Lex ran to get it.**

**''What's wrong with her?''Nathan said**

**"She's having trouble breathing,she's itchy and cramping.''**

**Lex came back. Nathan,Melissa,Taylor,Eric and Lex came in. Nathan grabbed the water. **

**''Jessie tell me how you feel?''**

**''My throat is tight..''She muttered**

**''Look at her skin..''**

**"What?''Daley said**

**''Her skin!'' Melissa flapped her shirt.**

**''HIVES!''Melissa yelled**

**''She's not sick she's allergic!''**

**''Jessie,are you allergic to shell fish?''Lex asked**

**"I don't know...I never had any!''She muttered.**

**''My sister almost died from a allergic reaction!''**

**''So..what do we do?''Taylor said**

**''Get the first aid kit.'' Daley grabbed the kit. She took out the first aid book.**

**''What happen to you're sister?''Jackson said**

**''Umm..it was from a spider bite...itchy,having trouble breathing,tight throat.''**

**''Yes, that's it...Anaphylacric...a strong allgeric reaction...''**

**"What did you do for it?''**

**"Adrenalin..''**

**''Do we have that?'' Nathan looked in the bag.**

**"Yes!''**

**''How does it work?''Taylor said**

**''It's a spring loaded needle.''**

**''Spring loaded needle? That's stuff is serouis...you sure!''Eric said. Jessie passed out.**

**''Wow guys she past out!''Daley announced.**

**''Do something!''Eric said. Nathan uncapped the needle and stabbed it in Jessie's leg. Melissa rubbed it in.**

**''Now what?''Taylor said**

**''Now we wait!'' 5 mins later: Jessie woke up. Everybody starred at her.**

**"Did you just stabbed me in the freakin' leg?'' They smiled.**

**''Give her these anhistimines...The adrenline doesn't last long!'' Nathan got up and left.**

**''Dude...Nathan just saved you're life!''Jackson said. Everybody left. Melissa gave her the anhistimines. She left. 2 hours later: Jessie woke up. She wrapped herself in her white blanket. She went to Nathan.**

**''What are you doing up?''**

**"Ummm..Thanks!'' Jessie turned around and headed back to the tent. Nathan got up and grabbed her shoulder. Jessie turned around. ''You're welcome..''Jessie smiled. They hugged. Jessie went to go lay down. 2 hours later:The sun went down. Jessie was still asleep. Everybody went in the tent and fell asleep. They heard Jessie moan. They woke up.**

**''Jessie! What's wrong?''Lex said**

**''My stomach still hurts!''She wined.**

**"It's going to be hurting for a while. That's why we gave you the anhistimines.''Melissa said**

**''Well it's kinda obvouis it's not stopping the pain!''**

**"You'll feel better tomorrow! Just go asleep!''Daley said. Jessie fell asl**


	7. Day 6

**End of Day 5 Day 6 morning **

**Everybody woke up. Jessie went to Melissa,Jackson,and Taylor. They were arguing. Taylor had a shirt in her hand. Jessie went past them. Taylor left. Melissa and Jackson were working on a 'HELP' sign out of coconuts and sticks. Jessie went to them. Lex was playing music.**

**''Hey guys!''**

**''Hey Jessie!''Melissa said**

**"You guys need help?''**

**"Yeah we could use some.''Jackson said. Then the music stopped. Melissa's voice came on.**

**''He hasn't been at school long. So nobody really knows him. But he has to open up someday when it's with me. It's obvouis like him. But I would never tell him,no way that would make things to weird.'' Melissa had a tear. She got up and ran to the plane.**

**''STOP it!''She yelled**

**''I can't Taylor has the camera.''Lex said. Melissa ran. Jessie and Jackson went to the plane.**

**''OPEN THE DOOR.''Jackson yelled. Taylor opened the door.**

**"What is wrong with you?''He yelled**

**''I thought this was my tape. I was surprised when I heard Melissa's voice.''**

**"Yeah,so surprised that you didn't stop it!'' Jessie yelled. They left. Melissa ran in the woods. She walked to a cliff. She starred at it. Then slippery rocks made her slip. She fell on a ledge. 2 hours later: Jessie was sleeping. Jackson came to her.**

**''Hey come with me!''**

**"What? Where?''**

**''Melissa has been gone for hours. I'm a little concerned about her!'' Jessie got up.**

**''Melissa!''They yelled."Melissa!''**

**''Maybe we should split up...''Jessie said**

**''Okay..I'll take left...''**

**"Okay..''**

**''Becareful!'' Jessie started walking. She came to the same spot where Melissa was. **

**''Melissa!'' Then Jessie heard a voice.**

**"Jessie!'' Then Jessie slipped on some rocks. She fell on the ledge.**

**''Melissa,I thought you were a ghost.'' **

**"No,I don't think we plan on being one either. How did you find me?''**

**"Jackson and I came looking for you. We splitted up so we could find you a little easier.'' 1 hour later:Jackson came. **

**''Melissa?''He yelled**

**''Hey WERE DOWN HERE!''Jessie yelled. He ran to the cliff. **

**''Are you guys okay? Are you safe?''**

**''Yeah! Just becareful the edge isn't safe!''Melissa said**

**"I'm going to get rope. Okay!'' 10 mins later: Jackson,Nathan and Lex came with rope. They pulled up Jessie and Melissa. They got back to camp. Nathan and Jackson got out the first aid kit and cleaned up Jessie's and Melissa's cuts. Melissa had a cut on her leg and her arm. Jessie had a cut on her face. **

**''Ouch!''Jessie wined.**

**"Hold still!''Jackson said**

**"It stings!''**

**"Yeah. I know. Just stop moving!'' Jackson putted a bandage on her face. Everybody came to the pit.**

**"Jessie how are you feeling?'' Melissa said**

**''Feel like I'm going see the light again.'' Nathan giggled**

**"You'll be okay!''Taylor said. It got dark. Everybody went to bed.**


	8. Day 7

**Day 7 morning. **

**Everybody got up. Jessie woke up with a headache Everybody was at the firepit eating breakfast. Jessie came to the pit.**

**"Is there any asprin?''Jessie said**

**"Why?''Daley said**

**"Because I have a headache!'' Taylor got out the first aid kit. She got out some medicine out and gave it to Jessie. Jessie grabbed a bottle of water and put the asprin in her mouth. 2 mins later Jessie put her earphones on. With out people watching her.**

**''Jessie you look better!''Nathan said**

**''What?''She said**

**''OHH..no she's going deaf!''Daley teased.**

**''I said you look better!''He said loudly**

**''I know what you said!!. Stop shouting.''Jessie laughed**

**"Then why did you say what?''Melissa said**

**''Because..I was listening to music''**

**"What are you listening too?''**

**'' Crank Dat by Soujia Boy.''**

**''You listen to Soujia Boy?''Eric said**

**''Yeah,Aimee my friend helped me download songs on here. I have High School Musical 2 on here,Riannah,Carrie Underwood,Elliot Yamin,Nickel Back,Avril Lavgine,Moroon 5,Kill Hannah.Good Charlotte,Fall Out Boy, I got Family Guy video clips I downloaded.'' **

**''Wow!''Taylor said**

**"Yeah...Daley looks jealous!''Jessie laughed**

**''You are really annoying!''Daley said. Jackson laughed**

**''Stewie is annoying from Family Guy...Lois! Lois,Lois,Lois,Lois,Lois,Mom,mom,mom,mommy,mommy,mommy,mama,mama,mama,ma,ma,ma,ma,ma,mom,mom,mommy,mommy,ma,ma,mama,mama. Lois:WHAT! Stewie:HI,hahaha.''Jessie,Jackson,Nathan,Melissa,laughed. Everybody got up and left. Lex started building stuff in the sand. Jessie was taking a walk. She saw Lex. She went to him.**

**''Hey Lex! What's that?''**

**''It's a surprise!''**

**''Ohhh...''**

**''Yeah.''He smiled.**

**''Well I'll leave you alone...Bye!'' Jessie left. Jessie went in the tent. Melissa was at the pit. Daley and Nathan were walking mad. "What's wrong?''Melissa said**

**''Jackson! We we're playing around with him. Cause he was making a raft and he blew up on us!''Daley explained "Yeah. He smacked my hand.''Nathan complained**

**''Why is he making a raft?'' Jackson came.**

**''But he comes from a total different world than us. You may never know what a guy like that may do. You gotta watch you're backs.''**

**''Nathan watch you're back!''Melissa said. Nathan turned around and saw Jackson. He left. Lex got on a microphone. ''Hey everybody come here!''He yelled. Everybody came,sept Jackson**

**''What's up?''**

**''Welcome to the first-.'' Taylor came to him and took the microphone away from him.**

**"Welcome to the first annual Flight 29 Dwn Mazathon.''He continued.**

**''What?''Eric said**

**''I say we have some fun for a change.''**

**''Hello! I've been saying that the whole time!''Taylor said**

**''Then followed me.'' They followed Lex to the other side of the plane.**

**"Soo...what is it?''Taylor said**

**''It's an obstalce course. I'm going to have 2 teams and have a race.''**

**"What about Jackson?''Melissa said**

**''Yeah,Nathan what about Jackson?''Eric said. Everybody left. Jessie went to Nathan. He was at the wail.**

**''Hey!''She said**

**''Hey!'' Jessie starred at him.**

**"What?''**

**''What happend with you and Jackson?''**

**''I don't know exacly. Do you think he's gets kinda loose cannon?''**

**''No!'' **

**''That's because you weren't there making fun of his raft.''**

**''Nathan you would be mad too!''**

**"Not like that! He took it to serouisly!''**

**"Won't you tell him about the compition!''**

**"What if he gets mad? And end braking bones...MINE!!'' Nathan went to Jackson. He was working on the raft.**

**''Spying on me Nathan?''**

**"No...Look I came to apolize.'' **

**"So you don't think I don't belong to you're school.''**

**''I didn't say that!''**

**''You said I didn't belong to you're school,because I come from a total different world!''**

**"Look Lex is having a obstacle course. And he putted us teams.''**

**''What are the teams?''**

**"It's Me,Taylor,Daley Eric. You,Melissa and Jessie.''**

**"We're on seperate teams?'' Nathan nodded."Tell Lex I'll be there.'' 2 hours later everybody gathered up for the race. They got in their teams.**

**''Any volunteers?''Lex said Jackson and Taylor rasied their hands.**

**''Really?''Jessie and Melissa said**

**''No,not really. Get serouis!'' Taylor pushed Nathan. Nathan and Jackson got ready.**

**''Okay,on you're marks. Get set...GO!'' Nathan and Jackson ran. They ran under a rope tunnel. They went on a balace bean. There was a coconut toss. Jackson got there and threw the coconuts in the other hole. He came to the finsh line and ran back. Melissa ran. Nathan got to the finish line. Daley went. Melissa went under the tunnel rope and then the balance beam. Daley was already at the coconut toss. Melissa got to it and headed to the finish line. They both got to the others at the same time. Jessie and Taylor went. Jessie went as fast as she could. Taylor was at the balance beam. **

**''GO JESSIE!''Melissa and Jackson yelled. Jessie got to the balance beam. She headed for the coconut toss. Taylor was already at the finsh line running back. Jessie got there and ran back. Eric went. He was already at the rope tunnel. Jackson went. He went under the rope tunnel. Jackson got to the balance beam. 2 mins later:Eric and Jackson got to the finish line. They both ran back. Jackson started running faster. He got there first. Melissa and Jessie hugged him. **

**"Okay...Jackson's team won! The losers are there servants!''Lex said. Everybody left. Nathan and Daley were doing the water. Jackson came to them.**

**"I'm here to collect my winnings.''**

**"Yeah...and?''Nathan said**

**''Come with me.'' They followed Jackson.**

**''If I'm going to get this done today I'm going to need you're help.''**

**''You need our help?''**

**''Yeah,so let's get busy. '' They started cutting bamboo and attaching it to the raft. They buckled seats to it. 30 mins later they were finshed. They put it aganist the tree.**

**"I hate to say it but. I think it's still suicidal to be taking off on this thing.''**

**''Who said I was going to?''**

**''Well Daley and I sure aren't. Melissa,Jessie,Eric and Taylor won't be either.''Nathan said**

**''And I'm not Lex near this thing!''**

**"Well to bad it's for him.''**

**"What! You're going to let Lex to float off on this thing!''**

**''No,he's been making that sign right? Well we're going to be putting it on the raft. And sail it off.''**

**"Like a message in a bottle!''Nathan said**

**"But why today?''**

**''You're kidding right? Isn't today his birthday?'' Daley jaws dropped. She went to Lex.**

**''Hey!''**

**''Hi.''**

**''Well..Being stuck here is kinda weird.'' **

**"Yeah!''**

**''You're keeping us together. And that makes me even worse that I forgot you're birthday.''**

**''It's okay. There's alot going on.''**

**"Well 2 people actually remembered. Unlike me!''**

**"Really who?''**

**''Okay..guys come on out.'' Everybody came out with the sign on the raft. Taylor was riding on top. **

**"Happy,Happy Birthday!''They chanted. They setted the raft down. Taylor came off. They took it to the ocean. Nathan and Jackson were on the beach. **

**"How did you know it was his birthday?''**

**''He told me and Jessie on the plane.''**

**''Oh...Jessie knew too?''**

**''Yeah!'' Everybody went to the pit. Jessie went in the tent and got out 8 Sprites and 8 chocolate bars. She came out. She went to Lex. "Happy Birthday.'' She went to Eric.**

**''Merry Christmas.'' She went to Jackson.**

**"Happy Honicaka.'' He laughed. She went to Taylor.**

**"Happy New Year.'' She went to Melissa.**

**''Happy..St.Patricks Day.'' Melissa smiled. She went to Nathan.**

**"Umm...Happy Halloween..'' She went to Daley.**

**"Ummm...Happy Black History Month!'' Jackson laughed. Jessie sat down.**

**''What's you're people's favorite holiday?''Jessie asked**

**''Christmas.''Eric said**

**"All the holidays that you said..And including Thanksgiving..'' Melissa said**

**"Oh...I was going to say Thanksgiving,but I changed my mind!''Jessie said.**

**"What's you're favorite holiday?''Taylor asked Jessie**

**"Ummm..My birthday!''**

**''Why you're birthday?''Daley said**

**''Because,my dad and I share one...so yeah!''**

**"Oh...''**

**"Yeah. Do you people watch Family Guy!''**

**"Oh I do!''Melissa said**

**"Me 2!''Jackson and Taylor said**

**"I like the part where Stewie and this guy playing basketball. Then Stewie trips him.''Taylor said**

**"Me 2...Yo! Man that's trippen! Brother Please you're the one that's tripping. Now go home and cry to you're momma. She's waiting for ya!...Now don't make me put my leg up you're... I swear bring it on...Now how are you going to act?...Gee bring that trash in here. This is my house!'' Taylor and Nathan laughed''And I like the part where Stewie and the family go on a airplane. This guy sits in front of Stewie and says'Great I always have to sit behind a dang baby. Stewie: What..What did you just say? Lois: Stewie stop fussing. Stewie: Not now Lois!...Hey big man turn around. If you got something to say, say it to my face...Oh you can't hear me now.Alright that's it. I was going to watch the movie,but forget it. For the next 5 hours you're my...Wa,Wa. My ears are popping and there's no way to consume me. I'm hungry and possably teething,maybe I'm wet. Who knows I'm a baby. Wa,Wa!'' They laughed. They went in the tent. Jessie was listening to her i-pod.**

**''You stupid piece of crap.''**

**"What?''Melissa said**

**''Sorry never mind.''**

**"What happend?''Jackson said**

**"I pressed the off/on button...Sorry for my bad language.''**

**"Yeah..you better be sorry Jessie. There's little kids here!''Taylor teased**

**"I'm so sorry Eric!''Jessie laughed. Eric threw a pillow at her.**

**"I said I was sorry and you throw a pillow at me? Jeesh. I'm taking my sorry back.'' Nathan and Jackson laughed. Everybody went to bed.**


	9. Day 8

**Day 8 morning **

**Everybody got up. Eric and Nathan went to go pick fruit. Jessie and Daley were taking seats out of the plane. **

**"This is so smart.''Jessie said**

**''I know. I'm so sick of sitting on those logs!'' Jessie setted her chair down.**

**"Oh..wait! Look. Oh...no it was a necklace. And it fell in the hole!''Jessie said.**

**''No,problem.'' Daley grabbed a medal stick. She stuck it down the hole. She got the necklace out.**

**''Wow!''**

**"It's beautiful. Who's is it?''**

**"I don't know. I never seen it before.'' Jessie put it in her pocket. They picked up the chairs. They carried them to camp. Daley saw Tayor washing her sleeping bag.**

**''Wow! What are you doing?''**

**''My sleeping bag stinks!''**

**"Taylor,you don't wash sleeping bags. You air them out!''Daley yelled**

**"Unless you want them to smell like sweaty armpits!''Jessie said"Look what I found!''**

**''Oh...wow!''**

**''Is it yours?''**

**"I wish! I mean yes,yes it is!''**

**''Yeah right! We don't know what to do with it yet.''Daley said**

**''Well I was thinking since I found it,I should keep it!''**

**''That's not fair. I'm the one that got it out of the plane!''**

**''But I found it! I'm not going to let you bully me this time. I think I should keep it!''**

**''Bully? Since when do I bully you?''**

**''I'll let you kids sort this out, I'll keep safe!''Taylor took the necklace and left. **

**''You are so mean!''Jessie said**

**''You are so juveniyle!''**

**Daley left. Everybody gathered up at the firepit. Nathan was holding a sign that said"HELP!'' **

**"This means somebody is out there!''**

**"Maybe we should take a look around. Lex you stay here just in case somebody shows up.''Jackson said**

**"When we get there,we should split up in 2 groups. Jackson take Eric,Melissa and Tay-'' Jessie stood up.**

**"That doesn't work for me!''**

**''Excuse me?''**

**"Maybe I don't wanna be in you're group!''**

**''Oh...please will you stop being such a baby!'' Daley left. **

**"Stop being so bossy!'' They started walking. They got to the tree. Nathan took a orange cloth off the tree. " "It looks like it was torn off from a shirt.''Nathan said**

**"Which way though?''Melissa said**

**"Not toward camp. So one group go west and the other goes east.''Jackson said**

**"Okay..I'll got east. Who's with me?''Nathan said**

**"I'll go!''Taylor said**

**"Okay,I'll baby-sit Taylor,you baby-sit Jessie!''Daley said**

**"You are so mean!''Jessie yelled. Eric,Melissa,Jackson and Jessie started walking west. Eric walked up to Jessie. "Hey...''He said**

**"Hi.''**

**"What's up between you and Daley?''**

**"Nothing...Sept. I totally hate her right now!'' Jessie walked ahead.**

**"Well...I'm glad it's nothing!'' They walked in the woods. Eric saw a hand sticking out.**

**"Guys look!'' They ran to them**

**"What?''Jackson said**

**''Umm.I think it's a hand.''Jessie said**

**"Eric go get the others.''Jackson said. Eric ran. Melissa,Jessie and Jackson went near the body. Jackson took the hair out of the face. "It's Abby!''Jessie and Melissa said**

**"Is she..-''**

**"Yeah,she's breathing. Abby wake up..Abby!.''Jackson said**

**"She needs water!''Melissa said. Jackson gave her water. Nathan,Daley,and Taylor came.**

**"Who is it?''Nathan said**

**"It's Abby!''Melissa said**

**"Is she okay?''Daley said**

**"Does she look okay?''Jessie yelled.''We should take her back to camp!'' Daley turned to Jessie.**

**"Go back to camp. And tell Lex to get rags and to get a sleeping bag ready!'' Jessie got up and ran. She got to camp. She ran to Lex. "Hey..Hey Lex..It's Abby. She un-''**

**"I'll get rags to cool her off..you get water from the ocean.''He left. **

**"Okay...Yeah. How does he know so much?'' Jessie ran. She got water from the ocean. Everybody ran back with Abby. Jessie layed down a sleeping bag. Nathan putted her down gently.**

**"We have to keep her in the shade until the sun sets.''Jessie said**

**"We can keep her in the tent.''Daley said. They put wet rags on her forehead and her chest. Jackson putted her in the tent. Jessie was inside the tent putting rags on her. Daley was outside. Jessie went outside with her.**

**"What else can we do?''Jessie asked**

**''I think we did all we can.''**

**"This nightmare keeps getting worse and worse everyday.'' Jessie had a tear in her eye. Daley turned around and they hugged. They stopped hugging.**

**"Look Jessie I know I can be over-bearing,and a little up-tight. But you are a really smart,weird,funny person.''Jessie laughed'' And I'm sorry for what I said. Please don't change.''**

**"I'm sorry to.''**

**"And I think since you found the necklace you should keep it.''**

**"What necklace!'' They laughed. They heard a voice.**

**"Daley?''**

**"Melissa we're over here!''Daley said**

**"Wait,that didn't sound like Melissa.'' They relized who it was. They ran in the tent. Abby was awake.**

**"Can I have some water?''Abby asked. Jessie got out water. Everybody came to the tent. Daley and Abby came out. They we're getting in her face.**

**"Guys let her have some room to breathe!''Daley yelled. They sat her down.**

**"Abby what happend?''Nathan said**

**"You'll believe what I've been through...''She look at Taylor''Hey you found it.''**

**"Found what?''Taylor muttered**

**"My necklace. I took it off before we crashed.'' Daley and Jessie looked at eachother and smiled. Taylor took the necklace off.**

**"So what happend?''Melissa asked**

**"It was like- I can't find the right words!''**

**"TRY!''Taylor blurted out. Everybody looked at her. Abby stood up. She calasped. Nathan and Jessie caught her. ''We should keep her in the tent!''Jackson said**

**''But I wanna know what happend!''Taylor wined.**

**"It can wait!''Jackson said. They took her in the tent. Taylor went over to Melissa,Daley and Jessie.**

**"So who's sleeping bag is she using?''She asked**

**"Forgot yours.''Daley said**

**"What! Why mine...Why can't she use Jessie's?''**

**"I have a blanket remember!''**

**"Why can't she use Melissa's?''**

**"Why mine. You're so selfish!''Melissa yelled. They started to argue. Jessie left. She went to Nathan and Jackson. They were at the pit. "Hey guys!''**

**"Hi Jessie!''Nathan said. Abby came with them.**

**"Hi Abby!''Jessie said **

**"Hi...Is there any food?''**

**"Yeah...I'll go get you some!''Jackson said. Abby sat down. 2 mins later: Jackson came back with fruit. He gave it to Abby. She ate. Then she went to the beach and done Taylor's laundry. Jessie came to her.**

**''Aren't you suppose to be taking it easy?''**

**"Taylor and I are sharing clothes.''**

**"It's okay Abby. Taylor can wash her own clothes!'' They sat down in the sand. Abby was starring at the beach. "You're head is still stuck in the jungle with Ian and Jory isn't it?''**

**"I knew Ian and Jory for a long time and stuff. But ever since we were here the bad experiances brought us together...And I feel like a abondon them!'' **

**"The only thing that I learned the for the past 8 days we've been here. You can't think about tomorrow. It will drive you crazy.'' Abby smiled. 2 mins later she and Jessie left. Jessie went to Lex.**

**"Hey what's that?''**

**"It's a parashoot..we can spread this out and let it sit.''**

**''Cool. Can I help?''**

**"Sure...Jessie we have a problem!'' **

**"Why?''**

**"It's Abby. She's upset.''**

**"I know. She thinks she abondon them.'' Then they heard arguing at the fire pit. They went to the others. They saw fire. "Hey guys!''Jessie yelled"GUYS!''**

**"What?''They yelled**

**"Fire!''**

**"Get water now!''Jackson said. They ran to the ocean and grabbed water. 5 mins later they got the water out. "Who put a fire outside of the pit?''Daley yelled. Nobody answered. They started to argue. **

**"Guys! Shut-up!''Jessie yelled. Everybody kept on arguing. Everyody left. They started to clean up. Nobody was talking to each other. 3 hours later:It got dark. The girls went in their tent and the boys went in their's. Jessie went out to get water. Then she heard soft music. Everybody came out. **

**''What is that?''Nathan asked. They started walking to the plane. Abby and Lex were there. Abby was wearing Taylor's dress. **

**"Is that my dress?''Taylor yelled. She walked toward Abby. Jessie and Melissa grabbed her by the arms.**

**"You guys have done really well. And I'm sorry for messing things up.''Abby said**

**"Abby you havn't mess things up!''Jessie said**

**"Yeah. The only people you should blame is us!''Melissa said. Everybody looked at Taylor.**

**"OKAY! Fine!...Abby. Whats mine is your's...Really!''Taylor said**

**"So what's this for?''Eric asked**

**"I told somebody that bad experiances brings close people together. And I think good exeriances do to. So I asked Lex to help me out with this.'' Lex started to play music. He played "Tattoo'' By Jordin Sparks. Everybody started dancing. Jackson went with Melissa. Eric went with Abby. Taylor went with Lex. Nathan went with Daley. 5 minutes later: Jessie leaned against the pole watching everybody. Nathan came to her.**

**"So...you wanna dance?''Nathan asked**

**"I guess.''Jessie rolled her eyes then smiled. 2 hours later: Everybody went to bed. **


	10. Day 9 and 10

**Day 9 morning **

**It was morning. Nathan was the first one up. He saw a note book. **

**"Hey guys wake up!'' They woke up. They came out of the tent. **

**"Where's Abby?''**

**"She's not in the tent.''Jessie said. Taylor looked inside the tent. She came back out. **

**"My pack is gone.''She said **

**"I think she geared up.''Daley said. Nathan read the note from Abby. **

**"Dear guys, I'm sorry for taking off. But I need to find the others and bring them back. I'll be safe. Love Abby.'' **

**"So what do we do?''Jessie asked **

**"Nothing. Abby knows her way back.''Lex said. Everybody ate breakfast.**

**"So did everybody have fun dancing last night!''Nathan asked**

**"It was okay. But the last time I danced with somebody. I fell asleep on their shoulder and drooled on them. He got mad at me and never talked to me after a week.''Jessie said. Taylor laughed.**

**"I wouldn't blame him...''Melissa laughed**

**"But I said I was sorry and we we're friends again.'' **

**Everybody got up and done their jobs. Jessie went to go do her laundry. She got done and went to go do her video diary. 5 mins later she came back. Nathan and Jackson went to go pick fruit. Jessie,Melissa,Taylor,Daley and Eric played coconut toss on the beach. 20 mins later: Nathan and Jackson came back with fruit. 7 hours later: The sun was going down. Everybody was eating dinner. Jessie wasn't talking. She went to the beach and sat down. Melissa went after her.**

**"Hey.What's wrong?''**

**"Nothing. I just miss my parents...''**

**"Do you wanna go back to camp?''**

**"No..I'll stay here.''**

**"Okay.'' Melissa went back. 2 mins later: Everybody went to bed,sept Jessie. She went back to camp and grabbed her blanket. She fell asleep outside. **

**Day 10 morning **

**Everybody woke up. Jackson and Nathan woke up and went outside. They saw Jessie sleeping. Jackson woke her up. She got scared and jumped out of her seat. Nathan and Jackson laughed.**

**"Why did you sleep outside?''Jackson asked**

**"I don't know!'' Everybody came out. **

**"What's wrong with you. You're face is red!''Eric asked Jessie**

**"Jackson scarred the crap out of me!''**

**"I didn't know you were going to fall out of you're seat!'' Everybody laughed**

**''50 years from now you're going to be laughing at that!''He said.**

**"Pssh!..You're so mean!'' Everybody left. Jessie lugged water. She came back to the pit. She went in the tent and grabbed her i-pod. She relized that her video diary wasn't there. She came out of the tent. Lex was there.**

**"Hey Lex my video diary is gone!''**

**"I know my mines gone too!'' Everybody gathered up.**

**"Guys the video diarys are gone.''Daley said**

**"It's just wrong to watch them or to show them to anybody else!''Lex said**

**"I get it if anybody would wanna watch me!''Taylor said**

**"Okay let's say if they were brought back by the end of the day we'll just forget about it.''Nathan said. Everybody left. Melissa and Nathan were cracking coconuts.**

**"It's not like I have anything to hide..Not since Taylor broadcast my tape saying I like Jackson.''Melissa said**

**"Oh..that was pretty funny.''Nathan giggled. Melissa starred at him.**

**"I asume people not to look at my tape.''**

**"Why?''**

**"Well I kinda amitted I like...Jessie!''**

**"WHAT!''Melissa yelled**

**"I'm telling you...not the world!...Just don't tell anybody!''**

**"I won't. Wow if that gets out you'll be laughed at for the rest of you're life! That's pretty funny!'' Melissa giggled and left. Nathan was sitting at the pit. Daley came to him.**

**"Why are you staring at the tents?''**

**"I'm trying to figure out who stoled the tapes.''**

**"What does the tents have to do with it?''Daley laughed**

**"Somebody was here while everybody was doing something. And they might had a chance to grab them.'' **

**"Cool. Can I join?''**

**"Sure.'' Daley sat down.**

**"Okay. I done my tape yesurday morning after Jessie did hers. When I came back Melissa,Lex and Jessie was there filtering and boiling the water.''Daley said**

**"Okay after you did you tape I did mine. And then I came back and asked Jackson if he wanted to help me collect fruit. And then Lex came by. He went to go get his sun screen. He said when he gets back he would help Jackson and I.''**

**"Okay. Jessie,Taylor,Melissa Eric,and I were playing coconut toss at the beach. Did Lex come back to you guys?'' "Now that I think about it. No he didn't.'' They looked at each other. They relized who it was...Lex. **

**"That's impossable!''Nathan said**

**"That's totally impossable!'' They ran to Lex. **

**"Hey Lex?''Nathan said**

**"Yeah?''**

**"Um..we figured the tapes were stolen between 10-11. And you were the only one at the pit-.''**

**"Wait,you think I took them?''Eric showed up.**

**"Ohh...Yeah,you did!''**

**"I can't believe this!''Lex yelled. He left. Daley and Nathan followed him. Everybody was yelling at him. Sept. Jessie. "Hey guys stop!''Daley yelled**

**"Why? He stoled the tapes!''Taylor yelled back.**

**"You don't know that!''Daley said**

**"Maybe we should..have a trial.''Jessie said**

**"A trial?''**

**"We're all alone here and we need to figure out problems like this...I say trial is a great idea!''Jackson said. Everybody agreed on it. Everybody gathered up at the pit. Jessie was the judge.**

**"Okay..Let's get this done and over with! Eric.''Jessie said.**

**"Thank you you're honor. I call Nathan to the stand.''**

**"Okay...There is no stand and Nathans on the jury.''**

**"It's not like we have a bunch of choices.''**

**"Fine..Nathan.'' Nathan stood up. He sat down.**

**"Now Nathan...Tell me in your own words why you may think Lex has taken the tapes.''Eric said**

**''Well me and Daley reconstucted over what happend yesurday. And Lex was the only one at camp while everybody else was doing something.'' **

**"Is that all Nathan?''Jessie asked**

**"Yeah.''**

**"Daley?''**

**"I have no questions for Nathan.'' Nathan went to go sit down. Daley stood up.**

**"I'm here to defend my brother and also to find the truth...Okay I thought the diarys were a great idea. When we were in pressure we had the diarys to let all the steam out. But someone broke that trust. Somebody watched somebodys tape.''Daley picked up the video camera.''I found the video camera in the bag where it's always been. You know you can't watch the tapes without the camera right. So I don't think the theft wanted to watch the tapes...I think the theft was trying to hide them so whoever watched them and learned that persons secret wouldn't have prove to be backen up..So the theft took the tapes because somebody watched somebody elses and learned there darkest secret...Right Lex?'' **

**"...That's right!''He muttered. Everybody stared at him.**

**"So he did take them!''Eric said**

**"Eric sit down!''Jessie yelled. He sat down.**

**"Yeah I took them,but it was to keep them away from you Eric!''Lex yelled.**

**"What's the story Lex?''Jessie said**

**"In the morning yesturday,I was walking around and I saw Eric watching somebody's tape!''**

**"ERIC!''Taylor yelled**

**"I knew he had something to do with this.''Nathan said. **

**"Who's?''Jackson asked**

**"I learned a secret about someone and I think it could put us in danger!''Eric said**

**"Eric who's was it?''Nathan asked. Eric pointed his finger at Jessie.**

**"The secret is about you Jessie. I think it's time for you to tell the truth!'' They heard thunder. They looked up. "Lex..Thanks...but go get the tape.''**

**"Jessie,no!''**

**"Yes,just go get it.'' Lex grabbed the tape. Everybody gathered at the plane. Jessie was leaning against the plane. Daley played the tape. **

**"I hate my life right now. I mean after my parents died. I feel pretty much alone. Living with my uncle is fine. After my other uncle got shot the day before I left...The truth is..I'm in no hurry getting rescued. A cource I don't wanna be outside and eating fruit for the rest of my life. But I'm scared.'' Jessie left. She grabbed her pack and took off. Melissa went to the video camera.**

**"Okay..That's enough!''**

**"Sure is. Jessie's going to jail for hurting somebody.''Eric said**

**"But that can't be true.''Daley said**

**"What are we going to do? Lock her up? She hasn't done anything to us!''Melissa said**

**''Yeah,yet!''Eric yelled. Everybody left. Nathan and Jackson came to Daley,Eric,Melissa,and Taylor.**

**"We have a problem...Jessie's gone!''Nathan said**

**"What do you mean gone?''Daley yelled**

**"Her pack is gone and shes not here.'' Melissa got up.**

**"I'm going after her.''Melissa said**

**"Yeah..I'll go to!''Jackson and Nathan said.**

**"C'mon Eric you're going to!''Nathan said**

**"No I'm not.''**

**"Yeah you are. You're the one that got her into this mess. You're going to get her out!'' Eric grabbed his shoes. They started walking. "Jessie..Come back!''Melissa said.**

**"This is so useless...She could be any where!''Eric complained. They heard thunder.**

**"That's it. I'm outta here!''Eric yelled.**

**"Eric!''Jackson yelled**

**"C'mon we'll do much better with out him.''Melissa said. **

**"Jessie!'' **

**"Uhh-oh...rain!''Jackson said**

**"Maybe we should head back.''Nathan said**

**''Jessie!''Melissa continued**

**"Mel. she knows her way back!'' They headed back to camp. **

**"No Jessie?''Daley said**

**"No...Where's Eric?''Nathan asked**

**"I thought he was with you.''Lex said**

**"No, he headed back an hour ago.''**

**"Well what do we do?''Taylor asked**

**"Let's go in the tent!''Jackson said. They went inside the tent. Eric was scared and lost. He sat under a tree. Jessie came to him. "You know you could get fried there right?''She said. Eric stood up.**

**"I've been looking all over for you. Get back to camp...Do you know where it is?''**

**"It's left...But I'm not going back.''**

**"Jessie we need you.''**

**"I don't need you..You don't need me!''**

**"Jessie..I'm sorry I looked at your tape and gave out your secret.. Will you please come back...I'm scared.'' Jessie rolled eyes. They walked back to camp. Eric went in the tent.**

**"Guys..I found Jessie. I brought her back.''**

**"Where is she?''Nathan yelled**

**"Well she was-'' Melissa,Jackson and Nathan ran out. They ran to Jessie.**

**"Look Jessie, whatever happend at home shouldn't matter.''Jackson yelled. Jessie turned around.**

**"Yes it does. Rather I like it or not,it's following me. You wanna know what happend? Ryan took me to my Aunt Sarah and Uncle Mike's house. Ryan and Aaron left to get pizza. I told my cousins and my family about this amazing trip you guys invited me to. Then a gunman came in through the window and shot my uncle Mike. By the time I picked up the gun the police man came in and acuzed me of the shooting.''**

**"Is you're uncle okay?''**

**"Yeah but the cops are after me.''**

**"But the shooting wasn't your fault.''Jackson said**

**"That doesn't matter. I was stupid enough to pick up the gun...It wasn't suppose to happen...Where am I suppose to go now?'' Melissa,Jackson and Nathan gave her a hug.**

**"You don't have to go anywhere. Without you we would be lost.''Melissa said.**

**"Can we all get out of the storm?''Nathan said. Jessie nodded. They went back in the tent. They fell asleep. They made it through the night.**


	11. Day 11

**Day 11 morning **

**Everybody woke up. Jessie and Lex went to the plane. It was gone. Lex yelled for the others. They came.**

**"So what do we do now?''Taylor said. Jackson went to the plane wing.**

**"Start from stratch.''He said. Everybody went to the pit. Jackson came in with a tent on his shoulder.**

**"Well were down to one tent!''**

**"What! Were all going to sleep together!''Eric yelled**

**"Gee Eric..Could you be any more negative!''Nathan said**

**"Yeah!''**

**"Guys...it's been 11 days.''Daley said**

**"Well all we have to do is rebuild.''Jackson said**

**"You know what? I'm so sick of this team work thing!''Eric yelled. He left. Everybody sept. Jessie and Jackson followed Eric. **

**"And whats your opinion?''Jackson said**

**"Too much drama.'' Jackson left. Jessie fell asleep on the chairs again. Jackson and Lex came to her.**

**"JESSIE!''Jackson yelled. **

**"What?''**

**"Why are you sleeping on the chairs?''He said**

**"Because I'm tired! You're lucky I didn't fall out of the chair again...''Jackson giggled and left. 3 hours later: It was the afternoon. Jessie was sitting down. Lex came to her.**

**"Hey Jessie can I show you something?''**

**"Yeah..Sure!'' Lex took her some where. There was a chunk of plastic. Jessie looked under it and stared at it. "What's wrong?''**

**"It's great Lex. It really is. But it looks like were in bigger trouble than I thought.'' They left. Jessie and Lex went to the others. Everybody was there sept. Taylor,Melissa, and Eric. Eric was building his own shelter. Melissa came to them.**

**"There's something wrong with Taylor!''She said**

**"Isn't there always?''Nathan said**

**"This isn't funny...She's nonfunctional!''**

**"Yeah...She hasn't said anything!''Lex said. Eric came. **

**"Leave her alone...She'll be fine.''**

**"Jackson your the leader...Lead!''Nathan said**

**"You guys don't need a leader you need a referee!''Jessie blurted out. They looked at her. Jackson stood up.**

**"I didn't want this job in the first place. I'm not going to deal with the drama!''**

**"That's part of being the leader!''Daley said**

**"That's why I think you should be leader!...I'm going to go check on Taylor.'' He left. Melissa and Jessie collected firewood. 20 mins later: Daley and Nathan came to them.**

**"Hey follow us!''Nathan said. Daley shrugged her shoulders. They went to the tent. Taylor,Jackson,Lex and Eric were already there. "What's going on?''Jackson said**

**"I'm calling a meeting.'' **

**"Okay..guys it's been 11 days since we crashed and were starting to have doubts about getting rescued. But sooner or later we will be resced. We've survived a plane crash. We found food,water,shelter. We've been through sickness and bugs. And were still here. But we all need to take responablite and work together. If we don't,we won't make it. It's as simple as that,if we don't work together we won't make. So that's why we need a leader. Jackson doesn't want to do it anymore,that's okay. But we need a leader,not to boss us around but to keep us from going out of our minds! And I think that person should be.''Everybody looked at Daley.**

**"TIMBER!'' Eric yelled. Everybody looked at him. A tree fell on his shelter.**

**"NO!''He yelled. They heard a laugh. They starred at Taylor.**

**"Now! That is funny!''She said. Jessie bagan to laugh.**

**"Funny times...funny times!'' They all began to laugh. Lex told everybody to follow him. Taylor stepped on something. ''OUCH! Lex!''She yelled**

**"You know I liked it better when she wasn't talking.''Nathan said to Jessie and Melissa. They smiled at him. They got to the spot.**

**"Wow this is the biggest chunk of plastic I've ever seen!''Taylor said. Jessie went to her.**

**"Just wait!''She said**

**"I didn't want to show you guys until I knew it was going to work. Now we have our own cource for food.'' Jessie helped him get the plastic off. **

**"It's a gardan!''Daley smiled.**

**"There's carrots,tomaotes,squash,acavos,pinpayas.''**

**"Where did you get the seeds?''Nathan asked**

**"Mostly from the package food.''**

**"How long till we get it?''Jackson said**

**''Depends on the type of plant...we might be seeing some in a couple of months.''**

**"Well the good new is...we'll have a desent meal...the bad news is we might be here to eat it.''Jessie said. Everybody left and went to the pit. "So Jessie why were you upset the other day.''Lex asked her**

**"I was thinking about my parents. People one life lesson,don't tell you're friends you wish you were dead because your going to regret BIG time!'' "Why did you?''Melissa said**

**"Yeah. Then I got hit by a car.''**

**"Did you have to go to the hospital?''Jackson asked**

**"No..don't worrie...I'm used to getting hit...I got hit by a motorcycle to.''**

**"How do you get hit by a motorcycle?''Daley said**

**"My brakes didn't work...The sad part was he didn't even stop to see I was okay!''**

**"When was all this?''Melissa said**

**"Getting hit by a car..in the spring of 2007. And getting hit by a motorcycle..3 or 4 years ago. I learned my lesson.'' **

**''Which is?''Taylor said**

**"Learn how to ride a bike and drive a car...HAHA!'' Nathan laughed**

**"And wear a seat belt. People die from not wearing one!''Melissa added**

**"Yeah..There's this law in Indiana. That if you don't wear a seatbelt you'll get a ticket and get sent to the police apartment or something like that!...I don't feel safe there in Frankfort anymore! Over what happend to me and other things!..I rather live here than Frankfort.'' **

**"This island is cool...but I wouldn't want to live here!''Taylor said**

**"Well I rather live in L.A..than Indiana. I hate Indiana! But I love my friends!''Jessie said.**

**"What's there names again?''Jackson asked**

**"Aimee,Cathy,Cassandra,Melissa,Nathan,Daley,Jackson,Taylor,Lex,Eric.''Jessie smiled"Aimee went out with a guy named Nathan...and it's not you!...Well anyways we all hated him..cause he was nasty minded and a loud mouth.''Taylor laughed**

**"You sure it's not that Nathan?''Eric laughed. Daley and Melissa slapped him.**

**"You're MEAN!''Daley yelled.**

**"Everybody hates you now!''Taylor said. Jessie laughed.**

**"Eric can't see colors,which means he can't see the colors of the American flag!''Jessie said. Nathan laughed. Everybody was tired. They went in the tent and fell asleep. Lex was reading. Taylor woke up.**

**"Daley are you asleep?''**

**"Yes,Taylor!''**

**"Well somebody needs to tell Lex to turn off his light. I can't sleep.''**

**"You tell him. I'm trying to sleep.''**

**"Hey..LEX. Turn off your light...And go to sleep!''She yelled. Everybody woke up sept. Jessie.**

**"What's going on?''Nathan said**

**"I can't sleep cause of that light!''**

**"Then go sleep outside!''Eric said**

**"Not the one to be pointing fingers...but you stink!''Taylor said to Eric**

**"Taylor...go asleep!''Melissa said. Jessie woke up.**

**"Go to sleep! People!''She muttered. Everybody went to bed. Jessie stayed up another 3 hours. She went back to sleep.**


	12. Day 12

**Day 12 morning **

**Everybody sept.Jessie,Taylor and Jackson woke up. Melissa went in the tent.**

**"Jessie,Taylor,Jackson wake up,it's time for breakfast.''**

**"GRRRR!''They yelled**

**"Don't growl at me!''She said. Jessie laughed. They went to the pit.**

**"I love you people I do..But sleeping together in that tent is eww and unconfortable!''Jessie said**

**"She's right.''Taylor said**

**"I'm not finshed! I become grouchy when people wake me up in the morning and when I begin to go back to sleep!'' She looked at Melissa and Taylor.**

**"Well maybe if you go to bed when your suppose to and we wouldn't have the problem now would we!''Melissa said. Jessie smiled. "Maybe we should build a shelter.''Jackson said**

**"How?..It's going to be hard!''Eric said**

**''Well it has to stand up to a storm.''Lex added**

**"We can build a shelter and keep the tent for storage.''Daley said**

**"Or make one for girls and another one for boys.''Jessie said**

**"Isn't that two shelters?''Eric said**

**"1 one shelter and 1 tent.''Nathan said**

**"Well where ever we build it it's going to be hard making it confortable.''Lex said**

**"Wait who's going to build this thing?''Eric said. They started to argue.**

**"Wow!!!Guys...GUYS!''Jessie yelled**

**"Wait what are we doing again?''Taylor said**

**"Were arguing! We can't always have a conversation and end up in fighting.''**

**"So tell us what to do.''Eric said**

**"Okay..Let's start something new...we'll vote.''**

**"That's not new!''**

**"Yeah it is. The first time was to elect a leader!''Daley said**

**"Guys...it's like a democercy.''Nathan said**

**"There's eight of us...so there's going to be ties.''Melissa said**

**"Yeah...But if this works we can vote on every issue we have. Who's up for it?''Daley asked. Everybody raised their hand. **

**"Okay...Who thinks we should build a shelter?''Jessie said. Everybody raised their hands.**

**"We can build it off the ground to stay dry.''Lex said.**

**''Okay..is that okay with everyone?''Daley said**

**"Wait,who's going to sleep on it?''Taylor asked**

**"Maybe we should build first then decide.''Melissa said**

**"Who agrees with Melissa?'' Everybody raised their hands."Guys...we have a democercy.'' Everybody left. Nathan was sweaping the sand off of the plane wing. Melissa came to him.**

**"Hey.''She said**

**"Hey. We need to keep the sand off so the searchers can see it.''**

**''Are we going to use this for the shelter?''**

**"I don't know. We might just leave it here.''**

**"Or maybe we should get Jessie to vote on it.'' She teased**

**"You know that was kinda cool how she stepped up...I decided to tell her.''**

**"You serouis!''**

**"Yeah...I'm going to tell her how much I like her!''**

**"Aren't you worrie it's going to make things to weird?''**

**"I'm totally worried.''**

**"I hope you make the right choice!''**

**"Yeah...me 2.'' Jessie was lugging water. Everybody got in a group. Daley came in.**

**"Okay...First I think Lex should do the designing!..Is everyone okay with that?. Okay Nathan and Jackson will chop bamboo. Melissa and Taylor can collect twine..or something to tie the shelter together. I'll collect palm bushes...and since were going to be working really hard...we're going to need water...and that's Eric's and Jessie's job.'' Eric rolled his eyes. Everybody left. 2 hours later:The sun was going down. Eric went to go sit down. He spotted a box. He went to go open it. Taylor came to him.**

**"Hey what's that?''**

**"Nothing! It's mine go away.'' Melissa,Nathan,Lex, and Daley came to him.**

**"Hey what's that?''Daley said**

**"It's mine!...GO AWAY!'' Everybody left. They went to the pit. Eric was holding the box. Jessie came to them. "What's up with the box?'' **

**"He found it and won't open it!''Taylor said. **

**"Okay guys. I guess this is where were going to put the shelter!''Daley said**

**"Great! Now are you going to open that box or not?''Taylor yelled**

**"I'll do it!''Jackson said.**

**"No it's mine.'' They fought over it. Then it slipped. It opened up. Jessie went to it. **

**"Is it empty?'' Nathan asked**

**"No...not exacly.''She took out a old hat. She gave it to Taylor and Eric.**

**"Looks like stuff that belonged to a soilder!''Nathan said. Jessie pulled out a letter and gave it to Melissa.**

**"Wow...It's dated 1944.''She said**

**"Thats World War 2!''Lex said**

**"Read it.''Daley said. Melissa started reading it.**

**"Dear mom and dad, By the time you get this letter..I'll probaly be in the war. I'm scared and bored at the same time. I'm deployed with a bunch of guys...but I'm going to try to make it home. I miss you guys!''**

**"60 years from now...I don't want people to be reading a letter to find out what happeded to us...I wanna tell them myself.''Jessie said. She got up and stabbed a bamboo in the ground. Everybody done the same thing. 2 hours later it got dark. Everybody went in the tent and fell asleep.**


	13. Day 13

**Day 13 Morning **

**Everybody got up. Lex was doing the shelter design. Jessie came to him.**

**"Hey hows it going?''**

**"This is tough. The shelter has to be comfy to sleep on,and strong enough to stand up to a storm.''**

**"Oh..'' Jessie helped Lex. Taylor came to them.**

**"There is NOT enough room for stinky boys in that tent. Build the shelter now! Get me outta there!'' She yelled then walked off. **

**"Okay?''Jessie said**

**"I really hope this works!'' Nathan was walking on the beach. Melissa came to him.**

**"Hey..I found nets...I can make all kinds of twine for the shelter!''**

**"Wow...That's great.''**

**"Gee..Nathan...Could you be a little less enthused?''**

**" I'm sorry...I changed my mind again.''**

**"About what?''**

**"Jessie. I'm not going to tell her how I feel.''**

**"You're driving yourself crazy Nathan!''**

**"I know. If I tell her how I feel and she doesn't feel the same way. It's going to make things to awkward...I'm just going to have to tell her when we get home.''**

**"Can you do that?''**

**"I don't know...I'll try.'' They walked back to camp. Jessie,Daley and Lex were working on the shelter. Eric and Nathan came in with a big tree branch. They took it to Lex.**

**"It's no good.''**

**"What..it took me an hour to cut this thing!''**

**"Eric..it's not strong enough.''**

**"If Lex says it's not going to work..it's not going to work.''Daley said**

**"Hey...stop defending him...If he's brave enough to tell us what to do...he's brave enough to stand up for himself.''**

**"Hey back off...You're smart enough not to fight with a kid.''Jessie yelled.**

**"Jessie's right. If this won't work we'll find something else.''Nathan said**

**"You find something else..I'm done.''He left. Melissa and Taylor were at the pit watching.**

**"Why is Nathan suddenly sticking up to Jessie?''Taylor asked''You don't think-''**

**"NO!...Maybe there just making things go smoother.''**

**"Yeah I guess.'' Taylor went to Eric.**

**"Eric we got issues.''**

**"What else is new?''**

**"Nathan is being really nice to Jessie.''**

**"Yeah...so there friends.''**

**"I think their being just more than friends..Jessie thought of this voting thing right?''**

**"Yeah.''**

**"So if Jessie and Nathan go in cahoots they'll always win.'' Eric got up and left. He went to Jackson.**

**"Jackson,there's something going on with Nathan and Jessie!''**

**"What?''**

**"Their trying to take over the island.''**

**"So.''**

**"So...Nathan and Jessie are planning world domination!'' Melissa came to them.**

**"Eric...Stop spreading rumors!''**

**"What is he talking about?''Jackson said**

**"I told you there's alot of ca-hooting going on.'' **

**"There not cahooting,whatever that is! Nathan confides to me..I mean he's been through alot.''**

**"So your saying that his brain is fried cause he's been through alot?''**

**"Oh..give me a break.''**

**"I think alot of brains are fried around here!''Jackson said. He left and went to Jessie.**

**"Hey hows the building?''**

**"Slow.''**

**"Is there anything going between you and Nathan?''**

**"Like what?''**

**"Eric says you guys are planning world domination.''**

**"That's ridiculous. Why would he say that?''**

**"Oh..I don't know. He think Nathans all confused cause he's been through alot.''**

**"Yeah,he's been kinda distant.''Jessie left. Melissa went to Nathan. He was holding a rope with a big log on it. "Nathan we got problems.''**

**"I'm a little busy.''**

**"Nathan..they know!''**

**"What!''He letted go of the rope.**

**"Look out!''Lex yelled. Everything got destroyed.**

**"This is all my fault!''Melissa said**

**"No..it's mine...This is never going to work.''**

**"It's a good plan Lex.''Nathan said. Jessie came to them.**

**"Uh-oh what happened?''**

**"Just an accident.''Nathan said. Melissa and Lex left.**

**"Is everything okay?''**

**"Yeah...just a minor step-back.''**

**"No..I mean with you.''**

**"Yeah,I'm fine.''**

**"Maybe you should take a break..you've been working hard.''**

**"Okay...Hey Jessie?''**

**"Yeah?''**

**"Um...I-uh-I...Nevermind...just never mind.'' He left. He went to the beach. Melissa went to him. She put her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. Taylor and Eric were watching them.**

**"I don't believe it...So thats why Nathans been acting so goofy!''Taylor said**

**"What?''**

**"It's all there,walks on the beach,kicking sand,looking all droopy. The only thing missing is a weepy song and a sunset.''**

**"I'm confused!''**

**"And blind...Look at that!...Melissa is telling everybody how he confides in her all the time. So first it's confiding,walks on the beach...next thing you know!''**

**"Okay..so there's no secret plan?''**

**"Oh..there's a secret but not for long!'' Taylor went to Jackson.**

**"Jackson...this hurts me as much as it does to you. After all Nathan and I used to go out.''**

**"What!''**

**"Melissa doesn't have a crush on you anymore.''**

**"And you would know this because?''**

**"Cause she and Nathan are in-''**

**"Cahoots...What is it Taylor...First it's some evil plot,then there's a romance...you having trouble keeping you stories straight.''**

**"Look I just supporting what I see!''**

**"Fine let's stop guessing and find out!''**

**"MMM!'' They went to the others.**

**"Will somebody please explain what's going on with Nathan?''**

**"There's something going on with Nathan?''Lex asked**

**"Well Eric told me that Jessie and Nathan and planning to take over the island.''**

**"Wad up with that?''Jessie said**

**''That's what Taylor told me!''Eric said**

**"Melissa confirmed it.'' Melissa came.**

**"I didn't com firm anything.''**

**"What's going on Mel?''Daley said**

**"Nothing!''**

**"Maybe it's you and Nathan trying to take over.''Taylor said**

**"Stop! I was trying to keep the secret that Nathan loves Jessie!'' Everybody looked at Jessie. Nathan came. Jessie left. Nathan went to the beach. Melissa came.**

**"Don't hate me.''**

**"I can't believe you told them..including Jessie.''**

**"I'm sorry Nathan. I tried so hard not to blurt it out,but keeping secrets is really hard when you have to lie.''**

**"You're right...I'm sorry,,If I had the guts to say this in the first place this would never happend.'' They went back to camp. Lex showed them the shelter.**

**"Phase one it complete.''**

**"So I can sleep here tonight..no more boy odors?''Taylor said**

**"You can if you want but it's only a roof.''**

**Nathan starred at Jessie. Jessie didn't look at him. Everybody left. They ate dinner. Everybody was talking sept Jessie. She just sat there,and ate. She got up and lugged water. She went in the tent and got her pajamas on. Everybody went in the tent and fell asleep. Taylor and Jessie slept outside.**


End file.
